Dragon Ball: S
by FedoraMike
Summary: We can't fight fate. But we can make a legacy. One hardened Saiyan was told that by her Mother, and now she's ready to honor those words. Her planet destroyed, only one other Saiyan remains on Earth. 21 years later, she hopes to find this Saiyan she swore to find and protect, and fulfill the promise she made to her Mother...and unlock a hidden power that was long thought forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: Origins! Avoca and Gine!

**_WARNING! This is based in an alternate timeline to the DBZ canon, and some things may differ! If something different happens, please remember that this is because things need to be DIFFERENT. Ok? Ok!_**

 ** _If you're looking for a DBZ Fic following a female Saiyan and her story of betrayal, tragedy, growth, and mysterious background, then you've come to the right place!_**

 ** _And there will be NONE of that Caulifla/Kale power scaling. We do things fairly here!_**

 ** _Without any further ado, here we go!_**

* * *

Planet Vegeta was always destined to be doomed.

With one exception, the Saiyan race could not have possibly predicted their ruler's betrayal. And even if they had, their race was far too weak to have stood a chance against even Lord Frieza's higher up mooks. King Vegeta. Gone. The ruler of the planet, dead, just like that. The Prince, Vegeta Jr, was now fatherless.

Bardock, not the most famous Saiyan, was the first, and last, line of the defense for the planet.  
It took more to take him down. He went down fighting, like a true Saiyan. But even then, not even he could touch Frieza.  
He easily perished, and was consumed by what my Mother described a monstrous sun. Put down, failing his people. His heritage.

But...I owe him, and his partner, Gine, my life.  
Silly propaganda, others saw it. They'd have had a chance to run if they listened.

But my Mother...a Saiyan named Avoca...she was close friends with Gine.  
I heard stories. That she had a soft heart, unbefitting a warrior race. She was formely such, but soon enough retired to handle meats, as she was simply not built for the warrior's life.

Avoca thought it unusual at first. But she soon found she could have conversations with Gine she could not have with others.  
She could talk about things other than her sexual encounters, or what species she drove to exctintion.

Instead, they could talk about THEM. Talk about their husbands. Thoughts of children. Avoca found out Gine was Mother to two male Saiyans.  
Raditz, and Kakarot. One was still an infant, but even for a baby...a power level of two. Very clearly low class...but moreso than most.  
Wouldn't be much more than cannon fodder, but Raditz was not much better.

Avoca and Gine shared many things, and were dear friends...which is why she confided in her. Warned her of visions.  
Bardock had been suffering hallucinations, but hallucinations that were...disturbingly detailed. Specific.

Kakarot, on a foreign planet, conversing with the inhabitants. An Adult Kakarot, foolishly challenging Frieza. Like moments before demise...  
...And Frieza destroying the planet. Not the foreign planet...but Planet Vegeta. Our home. We were all going to die.

Gine knew others would laugh her off; they did so to Bardock, and he was a warrior. Why would they believe it from her?  
But she had to tell Avoca. They were dear friends, and Gine wished to save her from such a fate.

She and Bardock had commited treason. They stole a Saiyan pod, and encapsulated Kakarot inside, sending him away.  
Gine and Bardock, however, stayed behind. They'd be found out easily by scouters, so they had no choice but to remain.

Gine however, insisted Avoca run. She was pregnant at the time, and signifigantly weaker than usual. Her training put on hiatus, she had not worked in a battle for months, and she was rusty; her power level signifigantly reduced. She could escape.

And so...they said their goodbyes.  
-

It was a somber night as she set up the pod.  
A woman, height of an average Saiyan woman, spiked up black hair, with one large tuft falling over her forehead.  
Quiet black eyes seemed restless, uneasy, as she stored items inside the pod. Food, like bread, meat, water, a few scouters, and two extra sets of flexible Saiyan armor. One a nice mix of black and red, the other an odd contrast of pink and yellow. Boots, gloves, and leotards to be paired with the armor like any other Saiyan.

...They were not for her, however.  
The woman, Avoca, looked down, patting her stomach. She expected only one child...but fate told her she should be prepared.  
Gine supplied her with the items, an easy task, especially the food. The scouters were more difficult, but she did her best.

"...About ready to go?" A soft voice asked.

Avoca turned slowly, knowing the voice like the back of her hand as another female Saiyan, donned in unique Saiyan armor in the fashion of a dress entered. Gine, her best friend, and wife of Bardock. She came in, approaching Avoca.

"...No." She said. "I'd have a year to prepare and still not be ready." She said, sadness lining her voice.  
Of course it was. This was the day she had to leave her home for good. It was crazy, what she heard...but Bardock was convinced.  
Frieza had ulterior motives, and that was much more obvious now that any and all Saiyans had been called back to Planet Vegeta all of a sudden.

Gine looked down. Down at Avoca's inflated stomach.  
"...You're doing a good thing, Avoca." She said. "You're ensuring the future of our race. Once we're gone, we-"  
She stopped. The saiyan seemed to be trying to come to terms with what she was saying.

She took a breath. "...When we're gone, we...that's it. You, your future children, Kakarot...if what Bardock said comes true, then you'll be all that's left, likely."

"I won't train them to challenge Frieza, Gine." Avoca said sharply, as if she knew where she was going. "I...I can't. That's suicide. Just as much as what Bardock's doing."

Bardock's wife shook her head. "I'd never ask that. I'm saying...Frieza is unstoppable. King Vegeta could not harm him if he tried, and he has to be the strongest of us, he HAS to...I'm telling you."

She took her shoulders gently. "We cannot fight fate. But we CAN start legacies." She poked her stomach. "That will be yours. Kakarot will be ours. They will live if we don't. Whatever Frieza might be planning...it won't work either way. Promise me. Promise me your children will at least be brave. Be strong."

Avoca smiled. Damn...just had to make this emotional...

She took Gine, pulling her in close in a hug.  
"...I'll miss you, Onion." She chuckled.

Gine laughed, hugging her back tightly.  
"...I'll miss YOU, Avocado." She patted her back. "...Please. Don't forget us. Tell your children about us. About their heritage."  
And then...Avoca could have sworn she felt a shaky breath from her.

"...And...one last thing. If you ever decide to go to Earth, and you see Kakarot...tell him about us. Tell him about his brave Father, and loving Mother. If I can never see him again, I...I at least want that much. For him to remember. Can you promise me that? One last favor for your old friend."

...Avoca was silent for a long time.  
Damn it all...to lose her and Bardock now...it was too damn cruel. She was due children. She had to LEAVE. ALONE. And she couldn't even take her dear friends with her...fuck.

"...I will, Onion. I promise. You...you do good, ok? Whatever happens, you at least go out not on your back. Gotta keep the old pride intact, eh?"  
She asked, pulling away.

Gine wiped her eyes with her arm.  
"Hah...I will. And I know for darn sure Bardock will." She slapped her shoulder. "Now...go on. And make your legacy."

Avoca nodded, her smile slowly disappearing as she turned.  
"...Goodbye, Gine."

"...Goodbye, Avoca." She nodded, stepping back as she watched her friend enter the pod, the door closing.  
...If it didn't endanger her, she'd love to grab Bardock and just hop in with her...but it was just too risky. Instead, she simply stepped backwards, raising as the pod raised into the air, and took off into the sky.  
Avoca sighed as her eyes closed, leaning back as she flew off from her home planet.

...This was it. Leaving, for the sake of the future. For Gine, Bardock...everybody. And Kakarot...that poor child is just a baby, what if he's not found? And surely his tail would raise suspicion.

* * *

 _...That was the last Mother ever saw of the saiyan known as Gine._  
 _She told me, as her pod fled the planet, the terrifying sight._

 _Thousands of soldiers, a giant flaming inferno...and she witnessed none other than Bardock being consumed first by it, followed by the planet._  
 _...And that was that. On that day, Planet Vegeta was no more. KING Vegeta was no more. After that...?_

 _...She didn't know. How could she? She wouldn't go anywhere NEAR Frieza. NOBODY would. And she sure never let us._  
 _But I'd one day go against her wishes. Because..._

 _...No. We'll save that part. For now...I'll begin with the destruction of Planet Yardrat, in Age 764._


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters! Scarlet and Hemoro!

**_WARNING! This is based in an alternate timeline to the DBZ canon, and some things may differ! If something different happens, please remember that this is because things need to be DIFFERENT. Ok? Ok!_**

 ** _If you're looking for a DBZ Fic following a female Saiyan and her story of betrayal, tragedy, growth, and mysterious background, then you've come to the right place!_**

 ** _And there will be NONE of that Caulifla/Kale power scaling. We do things fairly here!_**

 ** _Don't forget to drop a follow to keep updated, a fav if you like, and please leave me a review, they put a smile on my face to see feedback!_**

 ** _I didn't get any feedback last time, so come on guys! I wanna know what y'all think! Anyways, let's get started with Chapter 2:_**

 ** _Scarlet and Hemoro!_**

* * *

 _Planet Yardrat. A peaceful planet inhabited by the Yardrat race, physically weak, but with an ability beyond useful._  
 _Power to travel anywhere in an instant, and can be taught easily. Instant Transmission, they called it._

 _I had arrived on this planet, in Age 764, in search of Kakarot, son of Bardock._  
 _I had hoped this would be the Planet Earth I'd been searching for, but I was unfortunately wrong. And though I've gotten no information of Earth itself..._

 _The inhabitants informed me Kakarot had indeed been here._  
 _From what they said, he showed up in a spaceship, beaten beyond belief and missing the entire upper portion of his clothes._  
 _And from how they described the ship...it sounded exactly like the ones Mother told me to avoid if I ever saw one. Ones belonging to Frieza's army._  
 _...I feared the possibilities of what it meant, him using one of those ships._

 _However, the scales tipped in the other direction as well._  
 _Their description of him was uncanny. I asked for the SPECIFIC shape of his hair, and it matches. But...they also said he was going by the name..._

 _Son Goku._  
 _That could mean good things. He knew his name, he had to. Perhaps he has been under an alias, using a non-Saiyan name, to hide from Frieza._  
 _Maybe Bardock, Gine, left him information to do so. Smart. And it helped ease my worries about the ship. Maybe he had stolen it. Saiyans can't survive in space, after all. And he no doubt would outgrow his pod by now. How he obtained it...THAT'S scary to think._

 _...Me and my partner arrived here a while ago. Conversed with the locals, found out this information...and they offered to teach us the Instant Transmission tecnique. For you see, humiliating as it is to say...my partner and I have also long outgrown our pod._

 _The average pod is built for one person and one person only, big enough for only one seat. So...trips were uncomfortable, say the least._  
 _While the ability cannot be used to reach locations we don't know the...location, of, it would be immensely useful if we ever need to return somewhere previous. It was incredibly generous of them to offer, and so we accepted. Though my partner had yet to master, I knew enough to continue her training._  
 _All in all, not a useless planet. Aliens helped us, gave us information, now we know to ask for a "Son Goku", and gave us a new ability._

 _And then I slaughtered the damn things like animals._

 _Every one of them, I killed. They put up hardly a fight, all of them, and all they could do was use Instant Transmission to get away. But seeing as they don't know anywhere outside the planet...heh. I would find them soon enough. Took a while, but there seemed to be nothing left._

 _Smoke. Fire. Destruction. Carnage, everywhere. The screams had ceased long ago._  
 _There was no sound but the crackling of flames, the howling of the wind._

 _And the crunching of dirt as the one responsible walked calmly through. The person that had slain the disgusting aliens._  
 _Spikey black hair fell pretty far down her back, but some of it spiked up atop her head. Tanned skin, seemingly natural rather than from an actual tan. They wore a black leotard, over which black and red armor, black everywhere but the chest and back area, and the sharp shoulder guards that stuck out to the sides, those being a vibrant red. Pure black gloves, standard. Black boots, the tips of which red, as well as a dark grey long stocking on one leg, with two knee-pads for protection, and extra damage output when she attacked. And of course, a brown tail wrapped around her waist like a belt._

 _She had the face of a warrior, no doubt. A scar on one cheek, etched into her forever. A blank, determined look in her flaring red eyes._  
 _Yes...red. Not black, like other Saiyans. She knew not why, though her Mother shared him, as well as her Mother before that._

 _That Saiyan...is me. Scarlet. It's...an odd name for a Saiyan, I know. My Mother said she considered a Saiyan name, but...well, she found I had a large affinity for the color, scarlet. My eyes...and how as a baby, I clung to my Saiyan armor like my life depended on it. It was far too big back then, but...I enjoyed crawling into it like a shell. She even tested it. She offered an alternate set of armor, but I only wanted the red one. So..._

 _Scarlet it is. I'd never question my Mother's judgement. Though I-_

"Please..." A voice wheezed.

I stopped. My lips parted slightly, as I turned and looked down.  
A Yardrat, beaten to near death, had clutched my ankle. One eye was shut, likely shot out, it's other arm straight missing.  
It's chest was heaving, clearly struggling to breath.

"Wh...why...?" It asked hoarsely. "Why are you doing this...? Why...?" It repeated.  
...Indeed, why.

I kneeled down before the creature, and slowly placed my gloved hand over it's face.  
It gave muffled protests, trying to shake it off weakly as energy channeled into my palm...and I fired.

The blast broke the silence, and obliterated the creature's head as soon as it came into contact, splattering a strange liquid everywhere, likely blood.  
I stood, my face remaining the same the whole time...stone cold. Safety.

 _That's why I did it._  
 _They were physically weak, that much was obvious, ESPECIALLY compared to my power level. And by extension I knew what would happen should anyone from Frieza's army come here. They'd spill. They'd be tortured for information, and they'd tell them they saw us, and where to look._

 _The adults, the children, one would spill. They were noble, caring, but a whole species isn't perfect. Eventually, ONE would spill._  
 _It was all a matter of no witnesses. I've done it many times, it was no moral issue. Really, an issue in general. They were kind, but also a threat._

 _And I'd be DAMNED if I was gonna risk my families' safety for a bunch of gross aliens. 'Sides...their meat would be good for supper._  
 _I tasked my partner with doing so. She was uncomfortable with it, but I insisted. I had to clean up the survivors, after all._  
 _Speaking of...here she comes._

 _I turned at the sound of the wind,_ wiping the blood from my armor. That would be a bitch to get out...  
And there she was, flying towards me with a great big smile on her face, a large bag slung over her shoulder, the bottom soaking through with blood.  
That was my partner.

She was a more...enthusiastic, Saiyan. Enough was obvious by just her looks.  
Her black spikey hair was tied into two pigtails, though it still looked spikey enough. She wore a bodysuit/leotard like mine, only bright pink in color. Her armor was a dark blue, with yellow chest and back. She didn't have shoulders like mine, instead just yellow straps. She had one lock stocking like mine, in yellow, and her knee-pads white and dark blue. She also wore red leg warmers, paired with dark navy boots with green tips.  
Along with that, dark red wrist warmers. They apparently were spares for Bardock. Makes sense, Mother got them from Gine...

She had a young face, bright and cheery. Bright eyes, similarly tanned skin to mine, and shared my face as a whole, really. Just a little more chubby.  
All in all, a young face, bright and upbeat attitude, and a dependable partner and ally...

"Hey, Scarleeeeeeewuaaaaaaugh!" She called, losing her balance in the air as she waved her arm pretty hard, giving a yell as she fell, faceplanting on the ground with a grunt.

...She was also my little sister.

I sighed, walking over. "So? You get lotsa' meat?" I asked, folding my arms.

She pulled her face off of the ground, a dizzy look on her face before she shook it off, hopping to her feet, showing herself to be half my height.  
"Yeah, a TON!" She said, offering the bag. "Cleaned off the dirt, chopped them up...it's a good thing they were planning to kill us, or I'd feel pretty bad about this."

...A tiny white lie. It was better she thought otherwise.  
"...Good job, Hemoro." I placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "Why don't I make a fire and we eat? Bet you're famished."

She put a hand on my wrist, smiling. "Dunno about that...but I sure am hungry!" She giggled. "I feel a lot better eating evil aliens than good ones."  
I nodded, before turning to the corpse of the Yardrat I had just slain. Good thing Hemoro was behind me and couldn't see, because I prefer she didn't.  
A ball of energy charged in my hand, and I fired, hitting the corpse.

It exploded in a firey spectacle, parts flying everywhere, destroying the building rubble around it, and leaving a hefty fire in it's place.  
With that, me and Hemoro settled in. Within about a half hour, we had cooked a lot of the meat and were chowing down like...well, two Saiyans on a dead, empty planet.

I ate slower, watching as she scarfed down meat like a little grinder.  
 _...Yes, she was my baby sister. And the last remaining member of my family after...the accident._  
 _I never told her about it. Just that Mom was gone, and wasn't coming back. She knew death, of course. I just...did not want her scared she would be next. God forbid that ever happened. As long as we avoided Frieza..._

 _...She was all I had left. And until we found Kakarot, the only other Saiyan I knew. ...Suffice to say, I needed her. She was definitely the only thing keeping me sane in the confines of space._

"...Sis, are we ever gonna find Kakarot?" She suddenly asked. It turns out she stopped eating a while ago.

I looked at her, confused.  
"Uh...what? What do you men, Hem?" I asked.

She looked...conflicted. A little worried, even.  
"...Kakarot. Are we ever gonna find him?" She asked. "...It's been a long time, Sis. And we haven't even found Earth yet!" She looked down, fiddling with her meat. "...I'm worried. Worried we might not find him. And-"

"Hey." I interrupted her, and she jumped a little, looking up. I was looking at her with determined eyes.  
"...We will, ok?" I told her. "We'll find him, we'll train together, we'll be all buddy-buddy, and I PROMISE you, we'll eat alls kinds of crap together, we'll train...and we'll take down Frieza together. I promise."

She was silent for a bit before speaking again.  
"...You promise?" She tilted her head slightly.

I nodded.  
"...We promised Mom, didn't we?" I added. "We'd never break a promise to her, yeah?"

 _She knew. I knew. It was a little oath we swore, that we'd do it for her._  
 _I'd NEVER give that up until I found him, alive or dead. I couldn't bring myself to leave him. Especially if he was still wandering the Earth alone._  
 _I can barely handle it. But a lower class like him...?_

Hemoro sighed, looking down.  
"...You say that a lot. Ever since I was little, you've said that. I wanna believe you, sis, but...it's been so long. We've gone to so many planets, been betrayed by so many aliens...what if Kakarot was turned on when he got to Earth? What if he was-was attacked by an army? Or the aliens on Earth?  
Or a demon king?! Or a demon king's SON? Demons are bad news!"

"Oh Hem, knock it off." I waved a hand. "That's ridiculous, a lower class can't fight an army or demons, they wouldn't send him to such a planet.  
Lower class, he'd probably grab a stick to fight them off with. Bardock and Gine would make sure they _know_ what's on the planet before they send a _baby_ there. C'mon, have _we_ ever fought a demon?"

She paused, looking down...and then smiled, looking back up.  
"No. And if we ever did, you'd kick their butt, right?"

I smirked, putting an arm around her and pulling her close.  
"Course I would. All the way to the damn sun." I replied as I rubbed her head.

She giggled.  
"...I love you, Sis." She said quietly as she closed her eyes.

I...was silent for a bit.  
"...I love you too, Hem." I replied softly.

We just stayed there for a bit. Neither of us talked, just letting the peace set in. The moment seemed perfect.  
Eventually she slumped, and soon enough I heard her snoring. She had fallen asleep.

I smiled, continuing to rub her head and kept my eyes closed.  
Eventually though, I decided it was time to go. The smell of rotting corpses had begun to set in, and it was getting to me.  
I slipped away from Hemoro, gently setting her down and gathering the meat we didn't eat, placing it back in the bag and tying it closed.

Once I got that set inside our pod, I picked Hemoro up gently in my arms, climbing inside and settling down in it, my younger sister sleeping soundly in my lap. I set the coordinates for the next planet, and then laid back, closing my eyes, deciding to get some shut-eye myself.  
As the pod took off into the air, shooting away from the dead planet, I drifted off with thoughts of Kakarot and Earth...

And wondering just what the hell I'd find there...


	3. Chapter 3: Kakarot! Son of Bardock!

**_WARNING! This is based in an alternate timeline to the DBZ canon, and some things may differ! If something different happens, please remember that this is because things need to be DIFFERENT. Ok? Ok!_**

 ** _If you're looking for a DBZ Fic following a female Saiyan and her story of betrayal, tragedy, growth, and mysterious background, then you've come to the right place!_**

 ** _Don't forget to drop a follow to keep updated, a fav if you like, and please leave me a review, they put a smile on my face to see feedback!_**

 ** _I didn't get any feedback last time, so come on guys! I wanna know what y'all think! Anyways, let's get started with Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Kakarot! Son of Bardock!_**

* * *

'It felt like I had slept for days, I was so exhausted.  
Wiping out an entire planet takes a lot out of you, apparently.'

'...It was weird, that I did it all on my own. I'd been told Saiyans did such all the time, that it was just their job.  
...But they always did it in groups. Even Bardock had his own squad. And yet I did it all in quite a short time.'

'I didn't even need to rely on the mighty Great Ape form...  
...It worries me. Am I perhaps...too strong? Has my training paid off? If such was the case...I wasn't sure I wanted this much power.'

I awoke to a shaking. Our pod had landed, and we had reached our destination.  
I groaned lightly as I opened my eyes, and I looked around. Hem was still resting in my lap.

After wrestling around a little bit, I had gotten out from under her and opened the pod, and stepped out.  
I was shocked at what I saw.

...Beauty.  
Blue skies, not a cloud to be seen. Green grass and dirt crunched under my boots, and I heard an odd...tweeting (?), as a few creatures with wings, feathers and beaks flew by.

I stepped back ...This was the wrong planet.

I turned, sprinting to the pod again and looking at the coordinates.  
X-FZ43-5676...

'Fuck...I must've kicked it in my sleep and changed it!'  
I turned, putting a hand on my forehead. 'Okay, okay...no big deal, no big deal...I'll just fix the coordinates, and then-'

A gasp from inside the pod.  
"THIS is the next planet?!" Hemoro had awoken, and was sitting up, looking eagerly at the outside. Her black eyes full of wonder, she looked very excited, to say the least.

"Hem..." I raised a hand. "Don't get excited, we're not-"  
She shoved her head past me to get a better look. "This place is pretty! There's grass, AND a blue sky! We've never gotten both before!" She said as she eagerly hopped out, getting on her knees and feeling the green grass. "So smooth...!"

"Ugh..." I followed her. "Hem, I must've kicked the wrong spot when I was sleeping, we gotta-"  
She gasped again, louder this time, as she snagged something.

She turned, holding up a weird furred creature with it's cheeks bulging, my sister holding it by it's big fluffy tail.  
"Look!" She said. "Look how CUTE this kitty is!" She said, shaking it, as the creature squealed.

"...Hem..." I said, the situation becoming increasingly difficult.  
'Great, now she was excited. I'd never get her back in the pod...' I thought to myself as I shook my head. Indeed, she was easily excitable...

She let the creature go. "Is this Earth?! Are...are we gonna find Kakarot here?!" She asked. "Like you promised?"

'...UUUUGH...' I seemingly died on the inside.  
I slowly kneeled. "Look, Hem..." She put a hand on her shoulder. "We-"

I stopped. Hemoro was giving me a look.  
"...We'll find Kakarot, sis." She was giving her a look of assurance. "I...I can see it in your face, you're worried."

She reached, and put her hands on my cheeks, squishing them. Her eyes shined.  
"It can't be hard, right? Find a big boy with spikey black hair, like us! Come on sis, I know we've been looking for a long time, but I think this is it!"

"Hmh...thssh ishnt thh rhht-" I spoke garbled due to the squished cheeks...and stopped.  
We...WERE already here...and, hey, there's no guarantee the planned planet WOULD be Earth...

"...Ahllrhgt." I tried to smile. "Yhh've chhnvinced mh, shsh." I said, before moving her hands off, chuckling.  
She smiled big. "I knew it! See, we'll find him easily! Trust me!"

Meanwhile, another person was entering the atomosphere of the Earth.  
A year and a half after his hellacious battle with Frieza, the guy that destroyed Planet Vegeta...and, well, Namek, a man had finally decided to return home to Earth, to his friends and family.

That man...was Son Goku.

The others were probably a bit sad that he decided to stay away, but...hey! A cool bunch of aliens helped him out, gave him new clothes and taught him the Instant Tranmission tecnique! And, he managed to get more control over his new Super Saiyan form!  
Whew...THAT was hard, at first. First time, he kicked Frieza five ways from Sunday WAY more than he EVER could've with his old ape form...

And...also nearly lost control and attacked Gohan. Obviously, it was safer for him to stay away for a bit to get more control...  
...AAAaaandd, train some more! If he got a chance to get stronger, he was TAKING it!

It'd be nice to get back finally, though. He hadn't seen his family since...well. Piccolo with a hole in his chest, Gohan beaten up badly...  
And Krillin having exploded. Needless to say, getting back to them would be pretty nice.

Goku sighed, leaning back.  
"Man, I wish these things could go faster. Should've just used Instant Transmission...but I can't really leave the spaceship just barreling towards the Earth!" He let out a childish giggle, one he was famous for.

...Man, the silence was boring. Maybe he should try talking to King Kai...it'd been a while, and he DID plan on visiting him for training eventually...  
And Vegeta was alive last he saw him, maybe he could fight him, too-!

He was broken out of his thoughts by a sudden knocking. The adult Saiyan jumped a little, looking to his left slowly.  
"Huh...?"

And...the sight scared the crap out of him.  
It was...a girl! Spikey black hair, red eyes, a huge smile on her face, knocking on the window eagerly until he looked, at which point she waved.  
"KAKAROT!" She yelled eagerly.

"WaauUAGH!" Goku gave a yelp, falling right out of his seat, which, in a cramped pod, was uncomfortable. He quickly sat up, looking shaken. "Auhg, what the heck!" He quickly stood, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, and looked at the window again...

...Nothing.  
Wait...was it nothing...? He could've sworn he...

And then he fell over again, as the ship shook violently, seeming to come to a complete stop.  
"Augh, not again...!" Goku whined, sitting up, putting a hand to his head.

What...was going ON?

A few minutes earlier...

My scouter picked up nothing. Any creatures I saw were tiny and could be crushed under my boot.  
That wasn't needed though, since they also couldn't talk. So this planet could probably be spared...  
Destroying all those other planets, it was quite a bit of work, but I needed to do it. Most of the species were nice...but I wouldn't take the chance.  
I had no personal attachement to them, so what's the harm in butchering them?

...Though whenever Hemoro asked, I'd tell her we were betrayed. I WANT to tell her it's just for our safety...but I don't want her thinking I'm a monster.  
Same time...something inside me also told me to lie. Maybe it's the Mom in me...oh, well, it couldn't be helped. If I had to destroy this planet...

So be it.

"My scouter's got nothing." Hemoro said suddenly as she repeatedly pushed the button on the green device. "What 'bout you, sis?"  
I shrugged. "I got nothing. Nothing but the flying things and the big-tailed things. Not a thing here with a power level above five."  
Hemoro scratched her head with a finger. A little tick she had. "...How about that spaceship up there?" She said, looking up and pointing.

"What spaceshi-" I turned my head...and immediately froze.  
A...a pod. Not a Saiyan pod-one belonging to FRIEZA'S forces, shooting through the sky!  
"Nuh...no..." I paled, stopping in disbelief. No...no! Not here! Not with her and Hemoro in the open!

"Sis...?" Hemoro looked at me, before I grabbed her, roughly shoving her behind a rock.  
"Stay HERE." I hissed.  
"S...Scarlet...?!" She looked increasingly worried.  
"Hemoro, STAY." I repeated sternly. "I'm gonna investigate this, you WAIT." I had my hands on her to keep her there. "DON'T. MOVE. Understand?"  
She nodded slowly. "I...yes, Sis!" She said. "Yes, ma'am!"  
I nodded back, before turning to the pod.

Of all the crappy luck...here!? So soon after we landed?!  
...I had to see. Check their power level, see if it was someone we could take. If not...we'd get the HELL out of here.  
I crouched, before launching into the air, the ground shaking and a booming sound evident as I did so from the force, and I flew high, high up, towards the pod, sticking to the side of it. I turned on my scouter...and looked inside.

I completely ignored my scouter when I realized who it was.  
Decked out in a...bizzare outfit, was a man. A Saiyan! Dark hair, spiked in all directions, pure black eyes, looking exactly like the many descriptions.  
It...it couldn't be...could it...?

The doubt quickly disappeared from my mind, and I began banging on the window, trying to get his attention.  
It was him! It was really him! After ALL these years of NOTHING, I finally found him!  
I was banging extremely hard when he looked, a bit surprised looking. And then, I couldn't hold in my joy any longer.

"KAKAROT!" I screamed in delight.  
The Saiyan, startled, fell over with a rather childish yell, looking rather cramped in the tiny pod. Oops...  
My smile remained however, as I pointed down. "Don't worry! I'll get you down!" I said, before ducking away from the window,  
and I flew under the pod. I grabbed it with my own hands, and gave a grunt of effort as I pushed against it.

It took only a moment before it came to a screeching halt, and I heard a fumble and grunt inside.  
Then...I giggled. Which soon turned into laughing as I decended, holding the pod above my head.  
"Don't worry, I've got you!" I cheered. "I'VE GOT YOU!" I laughed as I reached the ground a fair distance from Hemoro, who peeked out.  
"Scarlet...?" She looked confused, as I hopped up and down.  
"HEM! I FOUND HIM!" I said in a rather hammy tone. "I'VE FOUND HIM, I FOUND KAKAROT!"  
"Kuh...Kakarot?!" My joy seemed to reach her as she hopped out from her hiding place, joy lining her entire face. "You FOUND Kakarot?!"

She ran over, and we danced around eachother happily as the pod bounced in my hands, a few more grunts and fumbles evident on the inside.  
"He's in the pod!" I told her, excited beyond BELIEF. "He's in here!"  
Hemoro laughed in response, and I joined as I slammed the pod down, before grabbing the door and TEARING it off it's hinges, revealing the scratched and shaken Saiyan inside, who was greeted to me blocking the exit of the pod, beaming stupidly, with Hemoro peeking behind me, also beaming.

"KAKAROT!" We both cheered.

"WAH!" The Saiyan yelled. "Who the heck're you two, you scared me half to death!" He yelped. I didn't even give an answer, before I scooped him out of the pod, and crushing him in a death hug. "KAKAROT! We've been searching for you for YEARS! Literal YEARS!" I couldn't hope to contain my excitement as I squeezed him, the Saiyan grunting.

"H-huh?!" He asked as I let him go, Kakarot falling on his rear end. He rubbed his ribs. "Geez, lay off on the grip! I'm strong, but I'm not invincible!" He said, coming off...less gruff than I imagined. He stood quickly, dusting himself off.

"Kakarot!" Hemoro hopped forward, her very short stature less overwhelming as she hugged him...much gentler, in comparison. "We've looked for you since we were little Saiyans!" "Wh...what?!" He looked absolutely dumbstruck by the onslaught of kindness. "W-who the heck are you people?! And my name's not Kakarot, it's Goku!"

It was my turn to step forward. "It's ok, it's ok, you don't have to lie to us!" I said. "We're your friends! We're the daughters of your Mom's friend!" This clearly didn't seem to help. "My...Mom...?" He scratched his head. "I don't have a Mom..."

"Wait, right, you were a baby..." I said. "Right, course' you wouldn't remember...well, anyways, we've been looking for you since you got blasted away from Planet Vegeta! We've been looking for you ever since!"

"And we finally found you!" Hemoro looked up at him. "You're safe now!"

"Uhn...?" He gently pushed Hemoro off. "Alright, you're gonna have to explain to me...who ARE you two? You're Saiyans? I thought there wasn't anyone else!"

"That's what _we_ thought, aside from you! As for who we are..."

Me and Hemoro stepped back, posing extravagantly. Hemoro did a flip and landed in a handstand, and I spun around, placing a peace gesture over my eye. _"We're your surrogate cousins!"_ We said in unison.

Kakarot still looked... _understandably_ confused. He shook his head, sitting down. "Alright...this is all a lot of stuff to be dumped on me. You girls are gonna have to explain...cause I have _noooo_ idea what's going on!"

We eagerly sat down. Of course we didn't mind explaining...we waited _YEARS_ to finally meet him! And nothing, _NOTHING,_ was going to spoil this!

* * *

 ** _Let me know what you thought! Reviews and feedback are needed and VERY appreciated! Goku's here, folks. This is where things get exciting!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Super Monkey Sisters!

_**Hello again, with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Don't forget to fav, follow, and most of all review, the feedback is very appreciated and helps out plenty!**_  
 _ **Without any further ado, here we go!**_

* * *

 _It'd been well over three hours...where the hell was he already?!_

 _Vegeta, "Prince" of the Saiyans leaned against a rock impatiently, arms folded as he looked around._  
 _Forced to stand here in a pink shirt in the beaming sun, listening to some new brat about when Kakarot would arrive..._

 _A year and a half he searched for the damn Saiyan. Beat him when he came to Earth, surpassed him in strength completely somehow, and even managed to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan and defeat FRIEZA, all on his own!_  
 _Gone for a damn year, and now..._

 _He glanced over at Trunks._  
 _Here comes this kid. Purple hair, no way he's a Saiyan...and yet he ALSO can apparently turn Super Saiyan, and kills Frieza while barely lifting a damn finger! And NOW, he says Kakarot will arrive here in three hours..._

 _That conversation was three and a half hours ago, and still nothing. Nobody else had arrived, no Kakarot, nothing._  
 _This was getting ridiculous._

"Is he going to show up, or what?" The Saiyan Prince spat. "It's been well over three hours, and I can't even sense Kakarot's energy yet! Or are you just ASSUMING he'd show up?"  
The mysterious youth turned, looking just as confused as the other fools did.  
"H-he should be here!" He replied in a slightly scratchy voice. "I know it, this is how it's supposed to happen!"  
"Ugh!" Vegeta grunted angrily. "And how do you KNOW that, are you some fortune teller?! Did you call him over the phone and he told you?!"

"Knock it off." The Namekian Piccolo interrupted. "Obviously he knows SOME things, like Frieza coming back. Goku's likely been slowed somehow in his arrival, however he's getting here."

 _The Namekian sat, legs crossed, arms as well, seemingly meditating or something the whole time._  
 _While the timestamp the kid gave wasn't entirely on point, he still believed him about Goku to some length._  
 _After all, he was apparently a Saiyan, and had just demonstrated he wasn't one to be messed with._

 _While Goku was strong, he was nowhere near strong enough last time he saw him to give Frieza the same beatdown this Trunks did._  
 _He knew Frieza would show up, stronger than last time. And while it looked like he was half Frieza, half spare parts, his energy was definitely stronger. And yet that didn't matter, with Trunks throwing his strongest attack away like a fly, and proceeding to slice Frieza to pieces like a hot knife to butter. There was obviously truth to his words. Though how long it would actually take Goku to appear, that remained to be seen._  
 _Though...he was pretty sure he sensed SOMETHING out there. Maybe not strong enough to be Goku, but he did always hide his true power. In fact, he expected it energy would approach them in time._

 _Problem is...he sensed THREE different energies. And one of them was so powerful..._  
 _That it definitely surpassed Frieza's third form on Namek._

* * *

"So, if I'm right..." Kakarot said, pointing at me and Hemoro. "You two's Mom knew my Saiyan parents...and she promised to find me. Then she died, and then you two promised to find me...and you've been looking for years?"

 _We nodded, our dumb smiles still evident. It didn't take long to explain the situation to him, though we left his parents out for now. It was probably best if we didn't dump EVERYTHING on him at once, even if he actively asked about them, which...strangely, he didn't. However,_  
 _I didn't really notice at the time, as I was too overjoyed simply by finding him. YEARS of work, and it finally paid off. And he was clearly none the worse for wear, much less dead, so I could finally rest that worry in the back of my mind._

"Huh..." He put a finger on his chin, leaning back. "That's weird, the last person that came looking for me was apparently my brother, Raditz."  
"You...had a brother?" Hemoro asked. "Mom never mentioned him...she never even mentioned your parents mentioning him!"

 _Brother? That was weird...if he had a brother, why didn't we have to look for him? Mom never even hinted at a brother._  
 _Wonder if he was strong...probably not. Low class like that...still, a good fight once in a while would be nice. But, still...why never mention this Raditz? Even if he was also looking for Kakarot, why were we never told to group up with him? Was Mother ever told?_  
 _...Bah. He wasn't our concern anyway. If he wasn't mentioned, he's likely insigifigant. Probably still working for that damned Frieza..._

"What happened to Raditz?" Hemoro asked. "Is he here too? Does he look anything like you?!"  
"U-uh..." Kakarot...seemed to get a little awkward here. "Well, funny story...see, he tried to kill me, so my friend put a hole in his chest and killed him."

 _I blinked. Then it hit me._  
"You...WHAT?! How'd you get the drop on an older Saiyan?! He should've creamed you! Well...no! He SHOULDN'T! Why was he trying to kill you?!  
Your parents wanted you to be taken care of, not butchered!"

"Heheh..." He giggled nervously, scratching his head. "Well you see, he thought I was sent here to take over the planet. I wouldn't know, since I hit my head preeetty hard when I was a baby. I wouldn't know anything about taking Earth over. Then he got really mad, and...well, kind of snapped. Kept pulling out dirty tricks when me and Piccolo fought him, and he would NOT give up, so I had to hold him still while Piccolo blasted a hole through him!"

 _...At this point, it was my turn to be dumbfounded. He blew a hole through his violent brother, but...Kakarot avoided it? He must have, right?!_  
"...But...then how did you survive? If it blasted through HIM? You weren't hurt badly, were you?!"

"...Well I-" He started, but my mind seemed to make me raise my hand.

"Nevermind, nevermind, I don't wanna know." I quickly interrupted. _Last thing I needed was to hear what damage THAT did...probably left some big damn scar on him. Least he's alive though..._

"Hey, if you say so!" He leaned forward. "So, you girls are Saiyans? Like-FULL-on, legitmate, whole Saiyans?" He asked, Kakarot looking just about as eager Hemoro with an armful of meat.

"Heh..." I smirked, as I unwrapped my tail, letting it go free, as did Hemoro. "Hot-blooded, full on, legitmate Saiyans!...whatever that means."

 _At that, a big dumb grin spread over Kakarot's face_. "Oooooh! The only other full Saiyan I know is-MAN, that's great!" He laughed. "Are you two really strong?! Like, REALLY strong?! I haven't had a good challenge in almost two years!"

"O-oh?" _I was taken aback. He...wanted a challenge? From me? Kakarot...wanted a fight. From me? This low class Saiyan, who we've been looking for to look after, wanted to test me?_  
 _I closed my eyes, chuckling to myself. Oooh, was he in for it...lower class Vs. mid-class? He'd be toast. I mean heck, I AM gonna be his guardian,_  
 _may as well prove it to him that I can handle the job, not that I WANT to babysit a grown Saiyan..._

I crossed my arms. "I dunno, Kakarot...I mean, I don't wanna HURT you..." I said, unable to hide my confidence. "No offense, but...I AM a higher class than you, and though I've never fought another Saiyan, I'm pretty sure I could take you." I stood up, opening my eyes and meeting his...

 _And he only looked more excited._

"That's great!" He hopped up, and started stretching his leg. "Man, I almost feel sorry I'm gonna be your first Saiyan fight...I'll try to go on easy on you, alright? Just lemme know if you need the heat turnt' up!"

...?  
"A-a-ahh..." _A bead of sweat went down my forehead from shock. He...he was serious! Going EASY on me?! Him going ALL OUT should be easy for me,_  
 _and yet he has this confidence, that he'd start off easy...?! He..._

 _...Ah. Right. This planet is inhabited by a bunch of weak creatures. Poor thing must be spoiled on such weak battles, he thinks he could ACTUALLY go toe-to-toe with me...hm. Maybe I should go easy on him too, I don't wanna destroy is confidence. Or do I? Might get him killed against someone dangerous..._

 _I tried my best to hide my worry, wrapping my tail back around my waist as I smiled again, confident myself._  
"Alright, Kakarot...if you say so! I'll try to go easy myself!"

Kakarot...smirked himself, unwavered. "Great. But I don't want you holding out on me, I want to see your best punch! 100%, come on!" He shouted as he crouched into a battle pose.

 _...He was serious. By the Gods, he was serious. He...WANTED 100%? Why?! Why would he want that as an opening attack?!_  
 _...No. No, I couldn't do that, I've searched too long for him, and I don't intend on punching his head off. I'll give him 40%, make it LOOK big..._

 _At that, I crouched, giving a strained grunt. My muscles bulged slightly. A vein appeared on my forehead, my teeth tightly clenching._  
 _I balled my hands into tight fists as a white aura surrounded me. My grunting soon turned to a building yell, as I could feel my pupils dilating,_  
 _my hair levitating from the sheer force of the energy. My planted feet dug into the ground, shattering it slightly from the pressure._

At this, Kakarot only looked, _somehow,_ even more anxious.  
"Wow, you're strong! You're definitely stronger than Piccolo, and he's wicked strong!"

 _?!_  
 _How'd he know already? I don't see a scouter on him..._  
 _No! Don't let it distract me. Crafty thing's gotta be bluffing, get me off my game. Just keep powering up, not too much..._

 _My screaming had built to genuinly loud levels now, as the energy focused to me, absorbing into my body as it reached it's climax._  
"Alright, Kakarot!" _I shouted as I launched from my spot at the Saiyan, reeling my fist back._ "I've put tons of energy into this, so SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" _My primal rage seemed to force itself out through my speech, my tail unfolding as I shot at him, realizing just how GOOD the power felt, letting it come to me naturally..._

 _Kakarot didn't move. Even as I came closer, he stood still. I came closer, closer, closer...right there...!_  
 _And then, to my surprise, he dodged last minute, sliding to the side, leaving me to nearly collide with a massive rock._  
 _My eyes went wide, and I pulled myself back with all my strength, stopping just mere inches from it, the ground smoking when I dug my feet in to slow my speed, the grass nearly setting itself aflame._

 _I turned angrily. Okay, should've expected he'd dodge...but he wanted a strong attack!_  
"Urg...alright!" _I turned_. "I wasted my time with that attack, how about I just come at you?!" _I shouted, jumping forward and shooting myself at him._  
 _I got a swing ready, came inches within him, and swung a fist..._

 _And Kakarot caught it. I froze._  
"Nice!" He said. "Not bad, try again!"

 _He...he CAUGHT it?! That should've knocked him on his ass, even if he blocked!_  
 _...It was a fluke. It was just a fluke, it had to be! I just wasn't doing good enough..._

"Rrraah!" _I yelled out as I swung another fist...Kakarot caught that too!_  
 _I didn't wait for his speech this time, and unleashed a flurry of punches on the Saiyan._

 _And to my further surprise, anger, AND interest, he blocked each one with his hand, looking like he wasn't even trying!_  
"HOW." _I spat through punches._ "ARE." _Punch._ "YOU." _Punch._ "STILL." _Punch._ "BLOCKING?!"

 _He grabbed the last fist._ "Easy! Train day and night, push myself to my limits!" He grabbed my other fist. "Don't get down, though-you're definitely miles past Vegeta when he first came to Earth!"

 _V...Vegeta...? Wh-_  
 _NO! He was trying to get in my head again! Pretending he can SENSE my ki, mentioning the King! He played dirty alright...FINE. If he wanted to not take this seriously, then this is where I'd get him._

 _I gave a yell as I picked up the pace with the punches, Kakarot going along with it as I sped up._  
 _He seemed to be just a natural at blocking, but eventually as I sped up, faster, faster, faster, so fast it looked like I was swinging ten fists a second,_  
 _he grunted as I started pushing him back. I grinned, putting more force into the punches I threw, each one faster than the last, faster, faster, faster,_  
 _stronger, stronger, stronger, STRONGER...!_

 _He blocked a fist, raised his hand to block the other...only for it to be one of the many after-images, the REAL thing decking him hard in the face._  
 _And I meant HARD, as he gave a pretty angry sounding grunt as he stumbled back. Of course, easy...just had to turn up to 70%, is all. But I'll be damned if he didn't put up a good defense. Good on him for learning such moves, though I don't know from where. He knew the right stance,_  
 _way to block the punches, he did it like an absolute natural. I do wonder if he learned it on his own, or had his own teacher..._

 _I didn't even have time to think about that however, before I was punched in the gut by Kakarot._  
"PLUGH...!" _I was punched so unbelievably hard I was forced into a bent position, an alarming amount of spit and saliva coming out of my mouth as my shaking knees touched, a pain unlike anything I've felt in a long time shooting through my gut._

 _Shaking, I clutched my stomach hard as I fell to my knees, attempting desperately to catch my breath, taking in long, deep gasps of air._  
 _H-huh...?! I...I couldn't breathe...! I couldn't damn breathe..._!

 _I fell forward, landing on the side of my face as I looked up at Kakarot, who looked shocked._  
"Jeez...! Sorry!" He kneeled. "Fighting instinct just kinda kicked in when you opened yourself up. Couldn't help myself!"

"Ugh...yuhg-" _I coughed when I tried to speak, as I managed to sit myself up against a rock._  
 _Fucking hell...! How...?! How...how was he this strong...?! Blocked so many of my punches, then knocked the wind out of me in one hit...?!_  
 _I...I didn't expect it, that...that had to be it! Just a sneak attack, just a sneak attack...just...just a..._

"Sis?!" _Hemoro ran over to me._ "Are you okay?!"  
"Fu...fuh..." _I groaned._ "F...Fine, Hem...he just hits pretty damn hard..." _I replied groggily, looking at Kakarot with a face of confusion,_  
 _but mostly pain, which was humiliating to show in front of the two._

"Heheh..." _He chuckled nervously._ "Jeez Scarlet, sorry...but hey, if it makes you feel any better, you're still pretty strong! If it were a few years ago, you could give me a run for my money!"

 _I shook my head. This...this wasn't right! I couldn't get more than a punch, and...and he was so casual!_  
"Kakarot...how are you so strong?! I've been training since I lost my Mother, I've done so much!" _I said._ "I train until my body nearly collapses, I bench press huge chunks of PLANETS!"

"Weeelll..." _He seemed to ponder._ "I've trained my whole LIFE! I've gone around the world, been taught by Earth's greatest martial artists, and learned all these awesome techniques!" _He sat._ "Maybe it's your methods. What ways do you train exactly? The training is where it really counts. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere NEAR the level I am now without it!"

"E-everything!" _I spat._ "I'm limited with just Hemoro with me for sparring, but I do all that I can! Exercise, fight aliens, my Saiyan Zenkai..."  
 _I shook my head. Was...was my training THIS off?! That a lower class was this much more powerful...?!_

"That's it?" _He whistled._ "Man, you're _neeever_ going to get stronger just doing that!" _He offered a hand._ "You seem like you could be a pretty good opponent with the right training! If you plan on sticking around, I could help you out."

 _I looked at his hand._  
"U-u-u-uhhh..." _I stared back in confusion. I wiped a bit of drool left off my mouth quickly._  
 _He was so powerful...and yet...so was I! I've...I've rarely lost a fight! And...and against a lower class...?_  
 _...This little trickster has been busy since he fled Planet Vegeta. No doubt by his words, this Planet was unlike the others. Non-Saiyan martial artists that brought him to a level above mine...? Maybe this wasn't a throwaway planet like the others..._

"Scarlet?" _Kakarot spoke, noticing my spacing out._  
 _I shook my head, looking up at him. Having made up my mind...I took his hand._  
"Heh...fine, Kakarot! You gotta bring me to the people that can train me to be as strong as you!" _I said with a smirk._  
 _Kakarot returned the smile._ "We'll get ya there! But...I should probably visit my friends and family first. They'd be _MAD_ if they find out I came back and went off to train some more." _He replied, pulling me up._

"You have family, too?!" _Hem hopped forward._ "More Saiyans?"  
"Weeeelll...sort of." _He replied, gesturing._ "C'mon, I'll explain on the way!"  
 _With that, he took off into the air, me and Hem giving each other a look, before we took off and followed after the Saiyan._

 _Certainly...not what I was expecting._

* * *

 _We had to have been flying for about an hour. Hem and Kakarot seemed to only be discussing food, as Earth seemed to be plentiful in such resources. The planet was apparently inhabited by "Humans", but they were more commonly called "Earthlings" by Kakarot._  
 _And meat came from not them, but perfectly expendable animals! Humans were apparently pretty intelligent, and their bodies, minds and behavior were on par with Saiyans! It was definitely a good thing to hear, especially considering I was expecting a planet of more stupid aliens I'd have to slaughter. A bit more of a look-over, and I could decide if this is where we would stay for a while._

"So!" _Kakarot shouted as we flew at a very brisk pace_. "I see you girls still have your tails!"

 _I looked over, perplexed._ "Yeah, why wouldn't we? In fact, I noticed you DON'T have yours! Lose it in a fight, tortured?" _I replied, having indeed thought such. Not like he'd take it off himself..._

"Actually, I took it off myself!" _He replied._

"You WHAT?" _Hem asked in surprise._ "But why? If you don't have a tail, you can't turn into a giant monkey, and-and that's our strongest form!"

"Great Ape, Hem. Or Oozaru." _I corrected, though I agreed with her._ "Yeah, what Hem said, Kakarot. The mighty Oozaru is our most well-known trump card!"

 _In response, he slowly came to a stop, as did we, and he turned to us._  
"I mean, it COULD be...but haven't you ever worried about it being grabbed? You guys have to know that stuff hurts, right?"

 _I folded my arms._ "Yeah, of course. It's Saiyan Biology 101. At least...probably. But it's never been a problem often for me. Anytime something manages a hold on mine, Hem's there to get 'em off me, and vice-versa." _I placed a hand on my sister's head._ "Super Monkey Sisters, she calls us." _I said with a smile, as Hemoro hooked her tail with mine. Our special little gesture._

"Heh..." _Kakarot scratched his head._ "Still...say you're both grabbed by the tail, maybe you're tied up, too? Man, I got a LOT of things to teach you!  
First, though..." _He looked down._ "We're here."

 _We glanced down, too. And what we saw, was an average-sized white building with a brown roof, and a small hut nearby with a blue roof._  
"That's my home!" _He said, dropping in altitude._ "Man, it's been almost two years!"

 _Me and Hemoro looked at each other. We both seemed to silently agree, it...wasn't much of a house for a powerful Saiyan. Though, it was probably better it didn't stand out completely._

 _We hovered down after him, and followed him into the house._  
"Gohan?" _A distinctly female voice called out._ "Is that you, did you finish your business with the others?"

 _Then, a woman walked in._  
 _Raven-black hair, a purple dress, paired with baggy pink pants and a shirt, with a yellow sash tied around her waist. She walked into the room holding a wet cloth, as well as a solid, white circle...thing, looking like it's made of glass...?_

"I hope you aren't hurt, because those injuries will be the LEAST of your problems if-!"  
 _The white object shattered as she dropped it on the ground, her wide eyes locking on Kakarot._  
"G...G...Goku...?" _She stuttered._ _There's that alias again.._.

 _Kakarot raised his hand._  
"Hey, Chi-Chi!" _He walked forward._ "Been a while, how's-"

"GOKU!" _She yelled this time, clamping her arms around him as she leapt into him._ "It's been nearly two YEARS, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Heheh...!" _He giggled, wrapping his arms around her._ "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I just needed time to get things together, and-"

"TWO YEARS!" _She said._ "I waited nearly two years! What were you doing up in space that whole time?!" _She asked, hugging him tightly._  
 _His mistress, perhaps?_

"I'm sorry!" _He swung her around a bit, before setting her down._ "Look, I'm really sorry, ok? But I'm back NOW, right?"  
 _He looked around._ "Where's Gohan...? I don't sense him around here..." _He looked around._

"Oh, I don't know, they went out to hunt the baddie of the week, I'm not sure, I hardly listened...you didn't sense them out there?!"

"Well, no!" _He looked over._ "I was too busy chatting with the girls here!" _He gestured to us._  
"Chi-Chi, this is Scarlet and Hemoro!" _He said._ "I met them when I landed...or, when Scarlet landed FOR me!"

 _This Chi-Chi, looked over._ "New friends? Well that's nice-wait, where are their pants?" _She cut herself off to ask such a question._

"D-uh...?" _Kakarot looked over._ "What're you..."

"It looks like they're half dressed to Comic-Con!" _She said._ "And half in their underwear!"

 _I stepped forward, putting my hands on my hips as I looked down at myself._  
"I don't know what these "Pants", you speak of are, Ms. Chi-Chi, but this bodysuit is standard garb for all Saiyan warriors!" _I said assertedly._  
"The armor is worn OVER the bodysuit, so yeah, we're _technically_ half in our "Underwear", I guess...what's underwear and pants?"

 _Chi-Chi paled at my speaking._  
"Suh...Saiyans?!" _She looked at Kakarot._ "More?! Oh Goku, PLEASE tell me they're not here to destroy the planet, too..."

 _He raised his hands._ "Relax Chi-Chi, they're friendly! Turns out they've been looking for me! Not like Raditz though-they're not here to destroy anything! Promise!"

 _She looked at me_.  
"...Is he telling the truth? Because I will have his DRAGON BALLS if he isn't." _Her expression hardened._

"No!" _Hemoro peeked out from behind_ me. "We're his sort-of-cousins! We just wanted to find Kakarot because our Mama asked us to!"

"Yeah, relax." _I added._ "If we WANTED to destroy him, I'd have thrown his pod into the damn sun. We're here to stand by Kakarot's side and protect him." _I said, becoming increasingly more frustrated with the woman._

 _She seemed to stare a hole through me for a while...then glanced at Hemoro._  
 _I noticed this, and put a hand on her head, pulling her back protectively. She didn't seem much strong...but I'd take no chances._

 _She seemed to become less tense at this._  
"...Well...I suppose that makes sense. Would you two like to stay for lunch?" _She asked._ "I'm sure... _space_ doesn't have much food."

"I like lunch!" _Hemoro hopped forward._ "I'd like to stay!"

"Hem..." _I reached a hand out._  
 _...Bah. We weren't going to leave Kakarot anyways. And if this woman was going to watch her attitude...no harm, I guess._  
"...Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that...ma'am." _I corrected myself, giving a respectful bow to keep the peace._

 _She smiled._ "Any friend of Goku is a friend of mine..." _She gestured._ "Sisters?"

"Super Monkey Sisters!" _Hemoro placed a peace symbol over her eye, as her tail unraveled free._

 _I rolled my eyes, a smile creeping onto my face as I did the same, our tails hooking firmly._  
 _As childish as she still was...it was the only thing that made me happy in my life until now. I'd have her no other way._

 _Chi-Chi gave a warm smile._  
"Well, that's nice. And definitely an improvement over the last pair of you "Saiyans" that came here...come on, ladies. I'll whip up a nice meal." _She said,_  
 _going into another room as we followed._

"All right!" _Kakarot took off the strange Yardrat armor piece he was wearing._ "I've been dying for Earth food forever! You girls'll love Chi-Chi's cooking, best I've ever had!"

 _Yeah...yeah, some warm food would be nice. And when that's over..._  
 _I'd worry about the multiple high power levels heading in this direction._

* * *

 ** _And that does it for chapter 4! What did you guys think? Leave a review!_**

 ** _Will this partnership between Scarlet and Goku work out? Who are the hefty power levels heading towards them? And more importantly, will the young Saiyan Scarlet be able to handle what's been happening it Goku's life, both on Earth and off? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball: S!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Discussions, Discussions

"Well girls, I see Goku definitely gets his hunger from his Saiyan genes, if you don't mind me saying." _Chi-Chi said as she watched me, Hemoro and Kakarot go through food like sawblades._

 _Indeed, I could not help myself. It was natural of Hemoro, and, as I had been told, Kakarot, to go crazy over good food. I didn't often lose myself, but...it was dining unlike before in my life._  
 _Not foreign alien meat, cooked lazily over a fire. Legitimately cooked, spiced meat and cooked vegetables seemed to seduce my tastebuds,_  
 _as each bite just made me crave more. I was like a beast eating it, definitely more feral in my feasting than Hemoro and Kakarot._

"Though, if you don't mind me saying...your hair seems pretty greasy." _She said._ "When was the last time you two bathed?"

 _...Bathed?_  
 _I looked up at Chi-Chi, mouthful of food._  
"Fglfgihuhgg, nlggghuhhgunhbh!" _I grunted. Realizing...just how that sounded, I took a deep swallow as I devoured the food, taking a deep breath._  
"Whew...no, Chi-Chi. Me and Hemoro actually don't go in water often, we don't find many planets that have clean water. And if we do, we use it for drinking. Living life on the space-road kind of makes us sacrifice certain things. Bathing wasn't our main concern."

 _She nodded._ "Well...if you girls ever feel the need, you can use the shower we have. SOMEone has to..." _She mumbled, glancing at Kakarot,_  
 _who didn't even seem to notice through his meal._ _Chi-Chi sighed, looking at Hemoro, who just ripped a huge chunk of meat from bone, inhaling it quickly._

"So, Hemoro. You're looking very young for a Saiyan. Ten, eleven?"

"Nine!" _My sister corrected, taking a drink of water._ "Scarlet's Twenty-Two!"

"Coool!" _Chi-Chi replied in that tone you use for children to exaggerate interest, though she looked to do it out of good intentions. Then, she looked at me._  
"I have to say Scarlet, you're very young looking for your age. I'd have assumed you're ninteen, at the least."

 _I shrugged._ "Saiyan biology. We really stop aging after a while. I've looked this way for a while, now..."  
 _It was a pretty good perk. I'd still look like this ten years from now, probably. Maybe even into my fifties. But that was besides the point._  
 _Right now, I wanted to stop talking to the human, and figure out how I could get stronger than Kakarot._

 _70 percent...that's how much it took to land one hit. ONE. And then he took me down with only one himself._  
 _I could not BREATHE after that. He had such power after Earth training..._

"So, Kakarot?" _Hemoro spoke up._ "Why are you dressed like a Yardrat?" _She asked him. He'd already removed the chest piece, but had yet to fully commit to_ _changing._ "Don't you have normal clothes?"

 _Once he was...eventually, finished stuffing his hole, he looked over at my sister._  
"Well, I DID, but they got really messed up in a fight. Lost BOTH my shirts, and it gets really cold on Yardrat. 'Sides, they offered them to me,  
I wasn't gonna say no! Man, they were nice guys...I should go see them again sometime, see if they can teach me any new tricks!"

"Oooohh..." _Hem leaned back._ "You thought they were good? Musta' had you fooled...they tried to attack Scarlet, so she had too-mmmph!"  
 _She was silenced promptly as my gloved hand slapped over her mouth. I pulled her close under the guise of comfort, patting her head softly._  
"Shhhush, Hemoro, I _TOLD_ you that was just a bad nightmare." _I said, pulling her face into the chest of my armor to keep her quiet._

 _I looked over at the clearly confused-looking Kakarot and Chi-Chi, waving a hand dismissively._  
"She has night terrors. She has trouble trusting others, is all. Pay her no mind." _I said, laughing it off nervously._

 _The two looked at each other, before seemingly shrugging it off. Good. The less they knew, the better._  
 _For as strong as he was, Kakarot seemed...weirdly nice for a Saiyan. Yeah, me and Hem are nice...to each other. One of us is hurt by some evil being, that's when that aaall goes away. Not to mention the kindness for Chi-Chi was a facade until she proved competent and useful._  
 _Hell, I'd snap her damned neck now if she wasn't Kakarot's wife. Snap the vertebrae, watch the life DRAIN from her eyes, and then go onto the neck human, and the next, and the..._

 _...Ugh. There they are again. I...always get these thoughts, when I'm angry or stressed. That one was more tame, but more often than not I end up...daydreaming what I'd do._  
 _I'm...not proud of it. Saiyans are strong, prideful and all that, but...I felt I relished in those thoughts too much. One of these days, I feel something might make me snap..._

 _And what worries me...is that sometimes I can't wait for it to happen. Just...think of the power I might attain from letting go..._

"Well!" _Kakarot wiped his mouth with his sleeve._ "Why don't you girls go wait outside? I gotta go change, and maybe we can-"  
 _He froze suddenly._ "Hold on...hold on!" _He stood up._ "I sense-!"

"KAKAROT!" _A gruff voice suddenly called out, from outside._ "We know you're in there, come out already! We've searched for you long enough!"

"Heeeeyy! Just in time!" _He laughed, walking past us and to the door._ "Girls, c'mon! This is a guy you'll probably like to meet!"  
 _I released Hemoro. She looked up at me with a very confused look...but, I ignored it, turning away and following Kakarot outside._  
 _I'd been sensing this energy, but everyone's constant babbling distracted me from it._

 _Yeah, I kept my scouter on during that time. Damn thing nearly overloaded, and I REALLY hope that did not mean what I think it did..._  
 _Anyhow, we both followed Kakarot outside, as the Saiyan raised a hand._ "Hey, guys! I didn't expect to see you ALL here!"

 _Eh...?_  
 _I walked behind him, pushing Hemoro behind me. More of those friends of his, I guess...?_  
 _Of course...things would only get more confused, from what I heard next._

"Daddy!" _A smaller voice cried out. I stayed behind Kakarot for the time being, so I didn't see, but it was definitely a boy._  
 _And...DADDY?!_

"Gohan!" _Kakarot laughed, as someone, this "Gohan" I presume, running over._ "Man, you look...not that different! Maybe it hasn't been as long as I thought!"

"It's been almost two years!" _Gohan said._ "I was worried you weren't gonna come back ever! After what happened on Namek..."  
 _Namek?! That planet's nothing but ruin! Okay, that's it, I need to see what's going on!_

 _I crouched, getting on my hands and knees and looking through Kakarot's legs as he spoke._  
 _I saw...yeah, a boy...huh...really short, yeah, dumb bowl haircut...and...face looked a lot like Kakarot's...and...SAIYAN armor?!_  
 _I clamped both my hands tightly over my mouth to hold in the following squeal, it coming out as no more than a prolonged squeak._  
 _Kakarot had...a SON?! A SAIYAN son?! He bedded Chi-Chi and had a boy?! That...that's incredible! That was...POSSIBLE?_  
 _Saiyans had compatible genes with Earthlings, and could make babies?! And aside from the stupid haircut, he was a dead-ringer for a Saiyan child..._!

 _Incredible...he's been busy, Kakarot! Very busy, indeed..._  
"-yeah, right behind me!" _Said Saiyan spoke...before stepping to the side, exposing my position on all-fours._  
"Everyone, this is Hemoro, and..." _He slowly trailed off as he looked down._ "...Scarlet...?"

 _My face flushed red immediately upon being exposed, and I quickly got up to my feet, dusting myself off._  
 _Fuck, he could've given a warning he was outing me..._

 _As I dusted myself off, I looked up..._  
 _...Oh. OH, there were more of them. A lot more, actually...and they were all staring at me and Hemoro in disbelief._  
 _Bunch of freaks, it looked like. Alright, scouter's on, may as well access..._

 _First guy...short, bald, wearing an orange gi, bunch of dots on his forehead, and...wow, he had some...weird eyes. How...were his pupils attached to his flesh?_  
 _Guy looked REALLY fucking shaken, probably wasn't expecting a Saiyan...hm. Power level's around 80,000. Big compared to Chi-Chi...but still an ant to me, Kakarot or...heh, even Hemoro._

 _Alright, next up...Gohan...wow. WOW. Over 300,000! Kakarot knew how to raise 'em...yeah, he and Hemoro should spar if it's allowed..._  
 _Kid looked surprised, but not shaken like the other one. Hmph, must know what he'd be up against. Next..._

 _A...guy with three eyes, and a tiny pale white midget with a dumb hat. Around 75,000 and 16,000 respectively. Jeez, Gohan's miles ahead, and they're...well, maybe cyclops is a full-grown adult. Sad, sad humans..._

 _Scarred guy, scar over the guy, an X one on the cheek, he looked like he fought a lot, and hey, I had scars..._  
 _...50,000. The...lowest adult one here. Wow...what a fucking loser, I bet everyone pushes him around, he's weaker than the bald guy AND the Saiyan child. Ugh, moving on..._

 _I looked over, and by now it was clear they saw I was clearly inspecting them. They'd all eased up, but all looked tense, clearly waiting to see if I'd pull anything. They didn't have to worry, so long as they didn't try anything stupid..._  
 _Okay, big green guy, wearing a turban, with dumb shoulder pads. Eeesh, doors must be a nightmare..._  
 _Ah well, any alien races I've found these days usually aren't a threat, he can't be...u-u-uh...uh...no...no, that's..._

 _I pressed the button on my scouter again._  
 _...No. No, that's...that's not possible! I pressed the button again...nothing changed. I pressed it again. Damn it, what's wrong with this thing...?!_  
 _His...power level...it's...it was...it was over...over..._

 _ONE MILLION?!_

 _NO! No, how was that possible?! That's an insane power I hadn't seen in anyone since-!_  
 _...What...WAS he...? That he was this strong...?! One...damn million..._

 _I mean...my power level was well over eighty-million, so he was nothing to me, DEFINITELY not Kakarot...but..._  
 _FRIEZA, as last I heard, had a power level of a million, and I'd heard rumors he never even used his full power, and...and I was younger, when...!_  
 _What...was going ON with this planet?!_

 _A tap on my head broke me out of my mental breakdown._  
"Scarlet?" _Kakarot said._ "You look totally spooked! Don't worry, they're all friends, they're not gonna hurt you."

"N...no, that's..." _I stuttered._ "I-I'm not..." _I was at a loss for words as I spoke. How...did a non Saiyan, non FRIEZA get that far...?_  
 _That's...that's not fair! If I had that power when I was younger...! This is bullshit...!_

 _While I continued to...humiliate myself, Kakarot had been discussing something with a purple-haired boy with a sword, and the two flew off a little far away. I'd have checked his power level, but...at this point, I don't think I WANT to know what else I'd find..._

"You're Saiyans, huh?" _The gruff voice that beckoned Kakarot earlier spoke up, while everyone else turned to it._

 _I finally managed to shake off my shock at the green...demon, alien, thing, and looked ahead, regaining my focus._  
"Y-yeah...w-who's asking...?" _I asked, puffing my chest a bit as I turned my scouter off, damned thing..._

 _...My God..._  
 _A man stepped forward. A SAIYAN man. And, I would've assumed he wasn't anything special, except..._  
 _Everything about him. His rough face, his spiked up hair, his widow's peak...he sounded exactly like how Mom described King Vegeta and his son...Vegeta Jr. PRINCE Vegeta...!_

 _His arms were folded, and he was staring a hole through us, it seemed._  
"I expected to just find Kakarot here. I didn't expect him to drag along two more Saiyans."

 _He began walking forward...and I stepped back in response. By pure instinct, or maybe I was just scared of him...to be in the presence of the single ruler of my entire race..._

"Every time I think I know how many Saiyans are left...tch, first I find out Nappa and Raditz survived as a child. Then I find out Kakarot is alive and living an Earthling's life. And now here YOU two are, still wearing armor and scouters and everything."  
 _He definitely didn't seem to be approaching to shake my hand...or even to express relief there were more living Saiyans..._  
 _Eventually, my back hit the wall of the house, and he reached me. He...he was..._

 _...Shorter, than I expected..._  
"...So. What's your deal? You break away from Frieza? Run with that tail between your legs?" _He growled._ "Are you here for revenge...?!"

 _I paled, raising my hands, and dropping to my knees._  
"N-NO!" _I cried._ "Please, Prince Vegeta! I've lived my whole life outside Frieza's rule, I'd never side with him in my LIFE, and I'd never THINK to betray my Prince!" _I_ _got on my hands and knees, looking at the ground._ "Please...Prince Vegeta, we are a dwindling race as it is, don't kill me...!"  
 _He'd do it. I looked into his face, his eyes, and I saw nothing but anger and resentment. I heard KING Vegeta wasn't approachable, but I didn't think the Prince would be so...untrustworthy of me, after what Frieza did to his people, I'm one of the only left, and I needed to look after Hem...!_

 _I could FEEL him to continue looking down on me, his eyes burning a hole through the back of my head..._  
"...Hmph." _He turned._ "Whatever, on your feet. You grovel if I say grovel, if you want to be the only Saiyan to respect my birthright besides me." _He snapped,_  
 _before he walked off again._

 _Ho...holy shit, he's scary...and he's the PRINCE, he's probably MILES ahead of Kakarot, and if he's receiving this Earth training, too...?!_  
 _...I had to not aggravate him. I did not come this far, finally find Kakarot and possibly a hospitable planet, just to be executed by my race's ruler..._  
 _Damn it, I was shaking...was it genes that naturally made me terrified of his voice...?!_

"Ex...cuse me...?" _A much, MUCH less intimidating voice spoke to me suddenly. I looked up...and there was Gohan, looking down at me._  
 _Kakarot's boy...much better. I'd no reason to fear (or hate) him..._

"...Gohan, right?" _I replied, my body relaxing immensely with Vegeta gone._

 _He nodded._ "Yeah...I'm Goku's son. Or...Kakarot, you call him? Like Vegeta?"

 _I nodded._ "His...his Saiyan name. The one I've always known."  
 _This kid was way nicer, clearly...Heavens to Beerus, why did Vegeta have to be the Prince..._

 _Gohan kneeled a bit._ "I know Vegeta's a bit rough...well...mean. Actually...totally, unjustifiably mean, like, REALLY, _REALLY_ mean...but he won't kill you if you aren't here to hurt us. At least I think so. I know we won't." _He looked me over._ "You...aren't here to hurt anyone...right?"

 _I calmed down a bit more, before getting in a sitting position so I didn't tower over the boy._  
"...No. No, I'm here for your Father. It's been my life's mission to find him and protect him, since he was the only known survivor to my Mother...I just,  
heh, didn't expect him to be older AND stronger than me..."

 _Gohan giggled._ "Yeah, he...does a really good job of surpassing everybody. It's like his JOB, really." _He scratched his head._ "So, you still have your tails?" _He asked._

 _I looked down at my waist where it was wrapped. Jeez, with this again..._  
"I...yeah, I still have it. And, I know what your Dad said, and I see what he means, but I'm much more comfortable keeping it, Hem too."

"No no, that's ok, I get that!" _He said._ "Heck, I only lost mine because others plucked it off because my Great Ape form is too dangerous. I...  
almost turned the canyons a few miles out from here into just a crater."

"Ugh..." _I shook my head._ "I know how that feels. I hope maybe I can control the form, someday. I feel it's my greatest hurdle when it comes to being the strongest I can be. If I mastered the form...I could be the strongest Saiyan ever, I bet!"

 _At this...Gohan shook his head with a smile._  
"My Dad's got a looot to teach you..." _He said, as if...he knew something I didn't. Before I could inquire, however..._

"Scarlet, Hemoro!" _Kakarot came back over with the sword-wielding teen._ "I've got some great news!"

"More food?!" _Hemoro asked eagerly._

"Better!" _He replied._ "Trunks, here," _He gestured to the teen, who gave them a look of...odd unfamiliarity. As if he were supposed to know them._ "just told me in three years, two powerful androids are gonna show up and try to destroy the world!"

 _Uh...?_  
"Uh...Kakarot, how...?" _I started, but I...didn't know how to continue._  
 _Two powerful androids...? Like...robots? How could those be a big deal...? Wasn't, like...Frieza, the main threat? Then again...if this planet was still HERE, he clearly had no intentions to ever show up here, at least not yet. Besides...these "Androids" that purple boy speaks of could be a good chance to show I can actually pull my own weight around here, helping the dumb humans..._

"Hold on!" _He held up a finger._ "This is actually great! I haven't had a good challenge in ages, this'll be something we'll ALL need! Aaaand...it means I can start training you two like I promised! I can help you bring out your potiental!"

 _Now THAT, got me invested fully._  
"You...you will?!" _I asked._ "You'll train us now?! That's...that's great! When can we start, we've got three years to do so!"

"Heh..." _He rubbed his nose._ "We've got more time than that! I know a special place we can train...where we can train long as we want!"

 _Heh...now this is what I was looking for..._


End file.
